Studies are proposed to complete the development of S-methyl N, Ndiethylthiolcarbamate sulfoxide (DETC-MeSO), a novel agents for the treatment of alcohol dependence. Specifically the following studies will be performed. 1. Complete the process chemistry development for DETC-MeSO and its Isomers. (carried out at Thiopharma, Inc) 2. Synthesize sufficient scale UP quantities for preclinical toxicology studies. (carried out at Pharm-Eco Laboratories, Inc) 3. Carry out pharmacokinetic studies in rats to support preclinical toxicology studies. (carried out at The University of Kansas) 4. Preclinical toxicology studies in rats and dogs. (carried out at Battelle).